Room & Heart problems
by rosencis
Summary: Suite à un meurtre dans une petite bourgade, l'équipe de Gibbs est amenée à rester dans l'hôtel de celle-ci pendant quelques jours. Tony et Ziva règlent quelques petits problèmes entre eux... Tony/Ziva. NCIS. OC.


******# Titre :**** Room & Heart problems**

**# Résumé :** _Suite à un meurtre dans une petite bourgade, l'équipe de Gibbs est ammenée à rester dans l'hôtel de celle-ci pendant quelques jours._**  
# Disclaimers :** _Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci._**  
# Ratings :** _T_**  
# Spoilers :** _saisons 4 & 5._  
**# Note :** _Si vous avez l'impression qu'il c'est passé des choses avant ce bout d'histoire, c'est normal, car j'ai voulu jouer sur le fait que nous avons appris que entre la saison 3 et 4, il est pu se passer des choses entre Tony et Ziva. J'ai donc imaginé qu'ils soit sortis ensemble pendant cette période._  
_Aussi non, merci à ma Nanexe pour m'avoir corrigé. Deuxième OS._

_Bonne lecture !_

Tony et Ziva montèrent à l'étage pour aller rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Coïncidence ou non, ils possédaient des chambres voisines.

"Je suis sûr que Gibbs est passé par là !" sourit Tony.  
"Gibbs est déjà venu dans cet hôtel ?" questionna Ziva en regardant vaguement autour d'elle.  
"Mais non c'est une expression..." s'exaspéra Tony.  
"Alors pourquoi serait-il passé par là ?" continua Ziva en cherchant ses clées.  
"Ben, regardes !" dit Tony en montrant les portes de leur chambres. "On a une chambre chacun car Gibbs n'a pas voulu nous mettre une chambre à 2."  
"Tu pensais que l'on serait tous les deux dans la même chambre ?" sourit Ziva en rigolant.  
"Je ne sais pas... Ce serai pas la première fois..." dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant la porte de sa chaùbre désormais ouverte.

Il laissa languir les choses et la regarda avec un sourire charmeur.

"Oui, mais c'était pour une bonne raison ... la mission." pointa-t-elle.  
"Je ne crois pas vraiment que cela faisait parti de la mission... du moins, pas la partie à laquelle je pense !"

Elle le regarda surprise et ne pu cacher un petit sourire alors qu'il sourit comme un imbécile heureux.

"Gibbs a ses raisons." finit par dire Ziva en se retournant vers la petite pièce principale de sa chambre d'hôtel.  
"Lesquelles ?" insista Tony s'appuyant contre le mur entre les deux portes.  
"Règle n°12," dit fermement Ziva, songeuse.  
"Tu penses vraiment que c'est une RÈGLE qui pourrait tout empêcher ?" soupira Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.  
"Si tu tiens à ton job !" argumenta la jeune femme, "Et même à ta vie je dirais."  
"Plus qu'à l'amour ?..." laissa plâner Tony après avoir grimacé.

Ziva était de plus en plus étonnée, c'était rare que son collègue soit aussi engagent envers elle.

"Tu me laisses rentrer maintenant ?" conclut-elle.

Il avança son visage de celui de Ziva qui craignait un peu ce qu'il allait faire, même si, il fallait l'avouer, elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais il finit par reculer vivement, en souriant comme un enfant, et d'ouvrir sa porte. Juste avant que Ziva ferme sa porte, il l'appela. Elle passa sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

"La prochaine fois, je te promets qu'on partagera la même chambre... j'userai de mes dons."

Elle répondit à son sourire malicieux en levant les yeux au ciel et rentra dans l'appartement, toujours aussi surprise de l'attitude de son coéquipier, mais le sourire aux lèvres et loin d'être déçue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minuit.  
Ziva n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'elle était couchée et n'arrivait pas à fermer un œil. Elle était toujours obnubilée par ce que Tony lui avait dit et ses réflexions. Elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête toute ses paroles. C'est à ce moment de la nuit que Gibbs choisit de venir les réveiller pour partir en mission de nuit.  
Sortant de la chambre en même temps que Tony de la sienne, lui étant encore un peu endormi, il lui lança un regard taquin auquel elle ne répondit pas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mission dura jusqu'à cinq heure du matin et l'équipe rentra à l'hôtel. Gibbs avait ordonné à Ziva d'aider Tony à regagner sa chambre car il s'était ouvert la jambe et avait effectivement du mal à marcher. Il avait passé sa main derrière la tête de Ziva et s'appuyer de cette manière sur ses épaules. Ils montaient les escaliers quand Ziva trébucha sur une marche, faisant chuter Tony, elle le rattrapa mais il gémit de douleur. Elle se trouva très proche de son visage.

"Excuse moi, le manque de sommeil..."  
"C'est nouveau tu ne dors pas en ce moment ?" demanda Tony entre deux grimaces de douleurs.

Tony la regardait fixement dans les yeux. Elle était troublée, mais se releva et le ramena jusque devant sa chambre.

"Passes moi les clés, s'il te plait."  
"Comment je fais ?"

Tony montrait sa blessure. Elle souffla et le plaqua gentiment contre le mur pour qu'il puisse avoir un appui.

"Maintenant, tu peux te tenir." dit-elle inroniquement.  
"Elles sont dans la poche arrière de mon jean." dit-il en faisant référence aux clées.

Ziva le regarda exaspérée pendant qu'il se marrait sans bouger le petit doigt. Il perdit soudain son sourire et resta étonné de ce que Ziva fit. Elle était collée à lui et essayait d'attraper les clefs dans la poche de l'italien.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois. Mais malgré tout, elle appréciait d'être aussi près de lui et il ne s'en plaignait pas alors...  
Quand elle se décolla enfin de lui, ils restèrent à se regarder bizarrement, pleins de sensations étranges. Ziva ouvrit finalement la porte et lui indiqua d'entrer ce qu'il fit mais ayant toujours du mal à avancer et manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, Ziva du le tenir pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle.  
Elle le déposa sur le canapé et voulu partir, encore fuir. Mais arrivée à la porte, Tony, qui avait l'air faible, l'appela. Ziva s'arrêta au palier.

"Je... ne veux pas rester seule, ce soir, j'ai besoin de rester avec quelqu'un."  
"Tony," se retourna-t-elle vers lui, "tu sais très bien ce qui pourrait arriver si je restais."  
"Non, je ne sais pas, mais tu as apparemment une idée." fit-il l'air tout innocent.

Ziva le fixait profondément.

"Je ne veux pas..." murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, jusqu'à présent dans le vague, et il capta son regard auquel il s'accrocha comme un poisson à son appât.

"On peut, discuter. On a tourné la page."

Elle ne répondit pas, fermée.

"Explique moi, que j'y vois enfin clair après tous ce temps !"

Ziva finit par fermer la porte et se rapprocher de lui.

"Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas, tu le sais." insista-t-elle.  
"Tu peux rester. Mais surtout tu le veux mais... en fait tu n'as pas vraiment tourné la page."  
"Comment peux-tu en juger à ma place ?!" dit Ziva légèrement énervée.  
"Tu n'as jamais pu accepter pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça et tu t'es enfermée sur toi même ! Tu n'as jamais pu te séparer de..." haussa-t-il le ton.  
"Accepter quoi ? Que tu m'ai "lâchée" ?! Et me séparer de quoi ?"  
"De moi ! Tu n'as jamais pu t'enlever, t'extraire, te supprimer, t'effacer de ta pensée les sentiments que tu avais envers moi !"

Il fit une pose, elle le regardait assez choquée.

"Comment crois-tu que j'aurai pu réagir ?" dit-il plus calmement.  
"On avaient rompus, décidé de passer à autre chose ..." elle essaya de répondre mais il l'empêcha de parler et continua, "Je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre et je vois que tu n'arrive pas vraiment à supporter ainsi que le fait que l'on est arrêté tous les deux ! Dis moi quelle bonne réaction que j'aurai du adopter !'  
'Honnêtement je ne sais pas." murmura Ziva.  
"Il fallait que je j'essaye de tourner la page ou alors j'aurai pu souffrir et toi aussi." détourna-t-il la tête du même ton qu'elle.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, les yeux brillant par les souvenirs qui lui remontaient à l'esprit.

"Ziva ..."

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"Tu peux quand même comprendre comment j'ai vécu ça ? Je ne veux pas dire que ça n'a pas était la même chose pour toi mais..."

Elle réfléchissait en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peine, et sentit la main de Tony toucher la sienne. Elle la serra dans la sienne et parti sans un mot, sans un regard.

Elle avait regagné son lit mais n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, plus de choses encore lui trottant dans la tête. Elle avait pleuré dès qu'elle était rentré dans sa chambre mais cela n'avait pas était de longue durée. Une heure qu'elle cherchait à nouveau le sommeil et elle finit enfin par le trouver mais on frappa à sa porte. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

"Je te réveille ?" demande l'italien.  
"Oui mais... tu n'aurais pas du venir puisque que tu as mal." protesta-t-elle.  
"Je me suis traîné jusqu' ici comme un vieux, mais j'ai connu pire." rigola Tony. "Et je voudrai que tu m'écoutes.S'il te plait."

Elle le tira à l'intérieur, ferma la porte derrière lui, croisa les bras.

"Je t'écoute." soupira-t-elle.  
"Je suis désolé d'avoir un peu haussé le ton tout à l'heure, je peux comprendre ce que tu as vécu et je ne voulais pas vraiment te quitter, j'avais eu une mission : Jeanne et si Gibbs l'avait appris... tu le sais qu'on aurait sans doute souffert. Cela n'as pas était facile de tourner la page, sache le et que si je l'ai tourné j'aimerai quand même te retrouver parfois..."

**Ziva** n'attendit pas la suite et le coupa en mettant sa main devant la bouche de Tony.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimais ou c'était purement physique, juste comme ça, pour toi, comme quand on a commencé ?"

Elle connaissait le regard qu'il lui adressait. Attendrissant. Elle sourit et regarda le sol jusqu'à relever ses yeux pour le regarder.

"Je t'aimais."  
"Je suis désolé."  
"Moi aussi."

Tony plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'excusait elle aussi, mais il comprit quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles il ferma les yeux et ressentit ce sentiment de déjà vu mais qui lui avait tellement manqué. Et même quand elle se dégagea de lui à contre cœur, il avait encore quelque chose en lui, d'étrange. Encore un peu surpris il regarda les yeux de Ziva qui brillait dans le noir.

"Il faut qu'on parle..."

Elle mima un "oui" sur un signe de tête.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva se réveilla dans son lit, elle se redressa se remémorant les événements de la veille. Automatiquement, elle se leva, se dirigea vers le salon et tomba sur Tony assis dans un fauteuil regardant par la fenêtre. Elle stoppa net. Il la sentit arriver et se retourna.

"Salut."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
"Je m'attendais quand même pas à ça mais bon ..." se levant et soupirant.  
"Désoler." se frotta-t-elle le visage. "Tony, juste on n'a pas ...  
"Non, aussi non tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé dans le salon ! On a beaucoup parlé, c'est vrai que après on s'est embrassés... plusieurs fois, et puis plus tard tu t'es endormis et moi, en gentleman, je t'ai posé dans ta chambre.

Elle sourit.

"Ouah !! J'ai le droit à un vrai sourire !" ironisa Tony.

Elle s'approchait de lui en rigolant légèrement.

"Tu sais je pense que si on a tout mit au clair, on peut maintenant passer à autre chose..."

Elle avait attrapé doucement le devant de sa chemise. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, elle ne le rejeta pas et s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui sur sa taille, tout en continuant à s'embrasser. A sa grande surprise, elle l'entraina vers le canapé où elle le fit basculer. Il la regarda étonné mais elle ne dit rien et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

On pu alors entendre du couloir des rires amusés provenant de cette chambre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quelques semaines après la fin de leur mission et après avoir quitter l'hôtel, l'équipe était rentrée au NCIS. Depuis leur retour, le duo que formaient Tony et Ziva étaient devenu plus soudé que jamais dans leur travail. Déjà très bon, ils étaient devenus plus performants et Gibbs avait sa petite idée ...  
Un matin, les agents étaient aux bureaux quand Gibbs descendit les escaliers et leur lança :

"On a encore un marine mort dans une petite ville, on va donc encore aller à l'hôtel !"

McGee, Tony et Ziva se regardèrent étonnés.

"En ce moment, les tueurs travaillent en équipe, et dans les petites villes !" esquissa-t-il un sourire.

Il prit son arme et donna ses directions.

"McGee réservez deux chambres."

Tony lança un regard coquin à Ziva mais Gibbs lui donna une tape derrière la tête, Ziva rit.

"DiNozzo ! La directrice a dit que l'ont devaient faire des économies ! On sera à deux dans les chambres." à Tony qui s'attardait à regarder vers le MTAC cherchant la directrice. "Ramène toi !"

Il s'éloigna et Tony s'approcha de Ziva.

"Il sait ?" questionna Ziva mit inquiète, mi curieuse.  
"Peut-être bien mais, tu vois, je t'avais promis que l'ont auraient une chambre à deux !

Elle lui sourit, prit sa main et mêla ses doigts à celui de l'italien.

**FIN**


End file.
